The present invention relates generally to electrically-controlled pneumatic (ECP) brake systems and, more specifically, to the setting of modes of operation.
In some ECP standalone operations, trains are broken into small groups of approximately 10 cars for haulage at low speed by small industrial locomotives. These locomotives are fitted with relatively low capacity automotive electrical systems that are not capable of supporting the 2500-Watt Trainline Power Supply required for full ECP operation. The car control devices (CCDs) on these cars must, therefore, be capable of emulating the response of a conventional pneumatic brake control valve so they can be operated in the conventional pneumatic mode.
The AAR ECP Specification defines that once CCDs or electropneumatic brake devices are shutdown, they will restart (wake up) within two seconds after trainline voltage has reached 100 VDC. In order to ensure inter-operability among ECP suppliers, this wake-up function must be kept the same as defined by AAR specifications for this pneumatic emulation control function. Additionally, the CCDs are sent a communication message in order to enter the pneumatic emulation mode. This provides a specific or positive method to place the CCDs into this emulation mode or other “special” modes of operation, such as empty/load and functional test (apply/release).
The present method of setting an electropneumatic brake device on a rail car to a mode of operation includes applying a wake-up voltage on a trainline to each brake device connected to the trainline. A command signal is sent to each brake device to enter the mode of operation. An acknowledgment signal from each of the brake devices on the trainline is received, and a command signal to each brake device to stop broadcasting is sent.
A device for setting an electropneumatic brake device on a rail car to a mode of operation includes a trainline connector for connecting the device to a trainline, a wake-up voltage generator, and a transceiver for sending command signals to and receiving acknowledgment signals from each electropneumatic brake device on the trainline. A controller applies the wake-up voltage to the trainline, sends a command signal via the transceiver to the brake device to enter the mode of operation, receives an acknowledgment signal from each of the brake devices on the trainline from the transceiver, and sends a command signal to each brake device to stop broadcasting via the transceiver.
These and other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.